Project Hybrid
by J.C. Conner
Summary: Set in VA-Dhampirs are unable to do magic, right? That's not the case for 17-year-old Lena Eades, who is telekinetic with no memory of her earlier life when she met Rose and Lissa. No one knows how it's possible and why. Lena's presence at St. Vladmirs has attracted unwanted attention...
1. Chapter 1

**AU Vampire Academy-Rose and Lissa befriend a female dhampir named Lena with telekinetic abilities during their two-year run. All three girls are caught and forced back to St. Vladimir's Academy. However, the academy is on extreme high alert when the female dhampirs start to disappear without a trace... **

* * *

**LENA**

I was awaken to the sounds of Lissa having her nightmares. I stay in a single room while Rose and Lissa shared a room together. I quickly got up to put on a t-shirt and made my way towards their room.

"Rose? Lissa?" I called from outside their bedroom.

After a few moments, Rose had open the door.

"Is everything alright?" I asked.

"Yeah just a bad dream." Rose answers.

Lissa looks up at me, her bright jade green eyes shine brightly along with her kind smile. "I'm okay Lena. Just a really bad dream."

"Your family?" I guessed. Lissa told me about how her parents and older brother died in a horrible car accident a couple of years ago.

"Yes."

I really felt bad for them. Lissa has no family left and Rose is all she has. Rose never had a stable relationship with her mother or know who the hell her father was. I knew what it was like to have absent parents.

"Hey, when's the last time you had a feeding?" I asked.

"Yeah," Rose said, studying Lissa. Her skin was paler than usual. Dark circles hung under her eyes, and there was an air of frailty about her. With school getting more hectic, me and Rose must have forgotten to feed Lissa.

"It's been like two days, hasn't it? Three? Why didn't you say anything?" Rose said.

Lissa shrugged and wouldn't look directly at Rose. "You guys were busy. I didn't want to-"

"Screw that," Rose interrupted, moving into a better position. Oscar, our housemate's cat, leap onto the window to watch from a safe distance. "Come on. Let's do this."

"Rose-"

"Come _on. _It'll make you feel better."

I rolled my eyes. "Might as well, Lissa. You know Rose is a stubborn one."

"Fuck you." said Rose jokingly.

"Sorry, I don't do girls," I reply simply. "...anymore."

I watch as Rose tilted her head and toss her hair back so that her neck was bare. Lissa hesitated a bit but then a hungry expression came on her face, her lips part slightly, revealing her fangs. Lissa quickly bit into Rose's neck, hard, and she let out a cried a pain for a moment then follow by a soft moan. Of course I know what Rose was feeling, Lissa fed off me a few times when Rose wasn't around when she got hungry. The sensation was like achieving the biggest and strongest orgasm anyone can experience.

Lissa was done drinking in less than a minute. She wipes the blood smear off her face. "You okay?"

"I...yeah." Rose lay back on the bed, dizzy from the recent blood loss. "I just need to sleep it off. I'm fine."

"We're gonna get you something to eat and drink." Lissa said. "Lena?"

* * *

Our housemate, Jeremy, was sitting at the table looking sadly into his calculus book as Lissa and I were heating up some leftover chili when Rose came down five minutes later, looking very panic.

"You shouldn't be up." Lissa said.

"We have to go now." Rose said urgently.

"Are you sure?"

Rose nodded.

"What's going on?" Jeremy asks, looking at the three of us.

"Liss, get his car keys." Rose said.

"What are you-"

Lissa walked over to Jeremy. She smiled broadly and gazed directly into his eyes. For a moment Jeremy seem confused until he started to look at Lissa adoringly.

"We need to borrow your car," she said in a gentle tone. "Where are your keys?"

Reaching into his pocket, Jeremy handed over a set of keys hanging on a large red key chain.

"Thank you," Lissa said. "And where is it parked?"

"Down the street," he said dreamily. "At the corner. By Brown."

"Thank you," she repeated. "As soon as we leave, I want you to go back to studying. Forget that you ever saw us tonight."

He nodded. All human were susceptible to compulsion, but Jeremy appeared mentally weaker than most.

"Come on. We gotta move." Rose orders.

* * *

We stepped outside, heading towards the corner he'd named. Rose was still dizzy from the bite and kept stumbling, not moving quickly as we should. I stop to tell Rose to get on my back since I was a bit stronger and taller than her.

"Rose..what are we going to do if they catch us?" Lissa whispers.

"They won't." Rose said fiercely. "I won't let them."

"But if they've found us-"

"They found us before. They didn't catch us then. We'll just drive over to the train station and go to L.A. They'll lose the trail."

Why did she have to make sound so simply? Sometimes Rose is too overconfident when it comes to protecting Lissa. There was nothing simple about being on the run for two-years, especially if one is a royal Moroi and the last of her line.

Lissa was the reasonable one and Rose was the reckless one. And me? Well, I was a combination of reasonable recklessness. I guess that's the reason why we became friends.

"Do you hear that?" Lissa asked suddenly.

A few seconds later, I heard footsteps moving fast. I felt Rose grimaced. We had two more blocks to go.

"Lena put me down. We got to run for it," Rose said.

"But you can't-"

_"Run."_

I signed as I took Rose off my back. Boy she was really determined to outrun these guardians. Rose clung to Lissa as our feet pounded against the concrete. The footsteps grew louder and louder, and I was starting to get a rush of adrenaline. I could see Jeremy's green Honda.

A man suddenly step directly into our path, putting us in a screeching halt. He was between six-six or six-seven, mid-twenties,shoulder length brown hair in a ponytail and dark brown eyes along with wearing a duster.

The footsteps behind us cease. Looking behind me and around, I saw at least over a dozen guardians.

Rose had push Lissa against me, her way of saying 'Protect her.'

"Leave her alone." she growl. "Don't touch her."

The man held out his hands in a calming gesture. "I'm not going to-"

He took a step forward. Rose attacked him first, leaping out a offense maneuver. Of course she hasn't used any of these fighting techniques since she left the academy and was a really dumb idea since she's doing this out of instinct. I was slightly amazed at how fast he was. He knock Rose off and sent her backwards. I instantly reach out with my free hand and used my mind catch Rose, steadying her with the movements of my hand.

When Rose managed to steadied herself, with the man's help, I drop my arm to the side. I heard whispering among the guardians.

"Did you see that?"

"She's Moroi?"

"Can't be an Air user..."

"Dhampirs don't have magic..."

Rose back towards me and Lissa, bracing herself for another attack. Lissa grab her hand. "Rose. Don't."

I was completely unsure if Lissa was using compulsion on Rose, but I saw how quickly her body became relaxed and just sagged in defeat. Ouch, she hates to admit defeat.

The man step forward, turning his attention towards me and Lissa. His face was calm. He swept us a bow, looking graceful doing it. He spoke in a slight Russian accent. "My name is Dimiti Belikov. I come to take you back to St. Vladimir's Academy, Princess."


	2. Chapter 2

After being taken into airport, the guardian Belikov had all three of us separated all because of Lissa and Rose whispering.

"Don't let them talk to each other," he warned the guardian who was escorting Rose to the back of the plane. "Five minutes together, and they'll come up with an escape plan."

Rose shot him a haughty look and stormed down the aisle.

_'Never mind the fact we had been planning escape.'_

My body jerk when I heard Rose's thoughts in my head. God, I hated when it happens, especially at random. I have no fucking control over it, unlike my telekinesis.

As a distraction, I began to "push" the cup of water one of the guardians gave me back and forth gently. I felt my heart pounding faster than usual, my brain straining itself as I focus on moving the glass of water.

"Miss?"

I lost concentration and the glass of water slid quickly off the table, shattering into pieces on the floor. I signed, looking up to see it was Guardian Belikov. Lissa was sitting at the front with two male guardians.

"Y-Yes?"

"Are you a Air user?" he asks, his voice heavy with a Russian accent.

"N-no." I stammer. "I'm not a Moroi. I'm a dhampir."

Guardian Belikov studies me silently. Of course he most likely would mistaken me for a Moroi because I was pale and almost as tall as a typical Moroi female, but I also have most dhampir traits like quicker reflexes, increased strength, heightened agility, greater flexibility and great endurance.

"Well, no matter _what _species you are, you're still a minor. Therefore, I'll see that you get a education and a stable place at St. Vladimir's." He said. "What is your name?"

"Lena Eades."

"Lena, where are your parents?" He asks.

I shrugged. "I dunno if I had parents. I don't remember them."

"Are you a runaway?"

"Again I don't know. I guess you can say that I am a runaway. I do have birth certificates with parents but...hell I dunno."

Honestly, the more I try to think about anything involving my past, I get a blank slate or a massive headache.

Guardian Belikov didn't ask me anymore questions, he got up and switch places with the guardian who was sitting in the back of the plane with Rose.

* * *

When we landed, Guardian Belikov had driven me, Rose and Lissa to the St. Vladimir Academy. It was really dark outside when we stop at the gates. Very dark and foggy near the gates, like something you see in horror movies.

"We're here," Guardian Belikov spoken on a headset. "Open the gates."

He didn't get an answer.

"Anyone there?" he asks.

Still, no answer.

"Where is everyone," asks Rose.

It was quiet. Too quiet for my liking.

I started to get a bit anxious and alarm bells going off inside my head. The car radio was getting a lot of frequency, switching different stations with the inside car light flicking on and off. Lissa took my hand, knowing it was me causing the problems.

"Just relax. I'm sure it's-"

A body suddenly came down on the hood of the car hard, then the windows on my side and Lissa's just had been smash open. Lissa scream. The guardians who was sitting side by side of us was pulled from the broken windows. I push Lissa to the floor of the car to shield her.

We were being attack by Strigoi.

They were the undead, immortal vampires who used to be human, Moroi or Dhampir. Strigoi was everywhere, maybe about six or seven of them and they were getting the up hand.

"Stay in the chair," Guardian Belikov orders, getting out of the car to help his colleagues.

Suddenly I felt hands grabbing my ebony hair and yank me out of the car.

"Lena!" I heard Rose scream.

My body collided with a tree just several feet from the cars. I was very disoriented and tasted blood on my tongue. I manage to stand up, clinging onto the tree while doing it.

That's when I saw the strigoi. His red ringed eyes stare into mines and I shivered. Never had I encounter a Strigoi before nor was I prepare to fight one. I had one offensive move but I can't focus enough to use it.

The male strigoi didn't make a move instead observed me and bare his fangs at me. "You can't hide forever Lena." That was the only thing he said before the guardians started to come to my defense and the strigoi took off running.

* * *

After the attack, we were let inside the campus. Guardian Belikov and the others tried to get me to see a doctor but I told them I was fine.

They didn't push it further.

As we walked into the main part of the upper school, Rose broke from her guardian and ran up to Belikov.

"Hey Comrade."

He kept walking and didn't bother to look at her.

"Are you taking us to Kirova?"

_"Headmistress_ Kirova," he corrected.

"Headmistress. Whatever. She's a self righteous old bit-"

Her words was cut off when the guardians open the doors that reveal what looks like to be commons. I had a feeling they were doing this on purpose to embarrass Lissa and Rose. Mainly Rose.

Moroi and dhampirs were just socializing, eating, gossiping etc. However that all ended when hundreds of eyes made their way at us.

Yup this was the walk of shame.

* * *

Our walk ended when we got to the headmistress office. She stood behind her desk, looking like a angry vulture ready for the kill. She was tall and slim with gray hair and sharp pointed nose. All the guardians, expect Belikov and the head guardian, left once we seated.

The headmistress fixed her angry eyes on Lissa and Rose and opened her mouth. A gentle voice stops her.

"Vasilisa."

I look over to my left and saw a Moroi, with great effort, who rose from the corner chair. He looked really old and ill. His skin was a bit too pale and withered with shaking hands.

Lissa sprang up from her seat to hug him.

The headmistress gave them a few moments before telling Lissa to sit back down.

"You, Miss Hathaway, broke the most sacred promise among our kind: the promise of a guardian to protect our Moroi. It is a great trust. A trust you violated by selfishly taking the princess away from here. The strigoi would love to finish off the Dragomirs; _you _nearly enable them to do it."

I didn't really pay attention to the conversation, thinking of what that strigoi said to me.

_'You can't hide forever Lena.'_

How the hell did he know me? Did I know him personality before he became a strigoi?

"She is special case." Guardian Belikov said. "Lena can do some form of magic."

"Impossible," Headmistress Kirova said. "Dhampirs can not do magic."

"I seen it. Lena show her." He encourages me. I nodded and focus on her desk, imagining in my head that I'm picking it up. I watch as the desk lifted up a little off the floor. However doing it was making my head hurt so I stop.

Headmistress Kirova look somewhat amazed. "You sure she's not Moroi?"

"I'm positive." Dimitri said. "I'll take full responsibility for her as well guardianship until she is 18 years old."

"Alright fine. Lena Eades can stay."


	3. Chapter 3

"That was...easy." I said, as Guardian Belikov escorted me to the counselor's office. They had already sent Lissa to class and Rose had just left the office.

"I have to admit I wasn't expecting her to accept you in _that_ quick."

"Well I assumed she was impressed with a dhampir doing TK-"

"Excuse me? TK?"

"Um...telekinesis." I said.

Guardian Belikov wanted to ask me more questions but we had already got to the door of the counselor's office. He told me he had to go teach one of his classes but will see me later.

Great.

The counselor was really old Moroi. Like ancient and is very close to death. Or Death is just sitting behind him waiting. He asked me about what classes I took in Portland and that Kirova informed him of my 'special' situation. After the visit, he printed out my schedule and took it as I left.

I glance at it:

_1st Period-Advanced Guardian Combat Techniques_

_2nd Period-Bodyguard Theory and Personal Protection_

_3rd Period-Weight Training and Conditioning_

_4th Period-Basics of Elemental Control_

_-Lunch-_

_5th Period-Animal Physiology &amp; Behavior_

_6th Period-Advanced Calculus_

_7th Period-Moroi Culture 1_

_8th Period-Slavic Art_

By the looks of this schedule, I'll be here for an extra two years.

If I'm lucky.

* * *

I walk myself to the gym that was my first period class. Until Guardian Belikov and a female guardian busted me. Luckily Rose was also there so it was less awkward for me. When we arrived, my new peers were in the middle of setting up and then, like earlier, all eyes were on us.

Oh great. Haven't spent the whole day here and already I feel like they see me as a freak. Now I have to prove myself that I'm not a pushover or weakling they can easily take advantage of.

"Hey Mason, wipe the drool off your face. If you're going to think about me naked, do it on your own time." I heard Rose say.

A few snorts and snickers broke the awkward silence and I noticed one dhampir who stood out from the group. Unlike most dhampir, his skin was more fair skin than tan, freckles on his face and bright red hair that was sticking up everywhere.

"This _is _my time Hathaway. I'm leading today's session." He turns to look at me. "Whose the newbie?"

"Newbie?"

"Careful Mase, she's may look tame as Lissa but she has my temper." Rose warns. "This Lena Eades. Lena this is my best friend/partner in crime Mason Ashford."

"Well Lena," Mason said, giving us a lopsided smile. "...welcome to Vampire Academy. As I was saying before I'm gonna do today's session."

"Oh yeah?" Rose retorted, "Huh. Well, I guess this is a good time to think about me naked, then."

"It's _always _a good time to think about you naked," added another person.

"Oh Lena that's another good friend of mines, Eddie Castile." Rose said. "Eddie, this is Lena."

The boy, Eddie, examines me very closes and it left me wondering if he was imaging _me _naked. His expression indicates he was rather impressed with my height.

"Are you sure you're not a Moroi?" Eddie jokes. "You look like you could pass more for a supermodel."

"Come closer," I said. "And I'll tell you."

The class nearly engulfed us, and I felt like I was one of them who been there for years. People wanted to know where we been; apparently me, Rose, and Lissa had instantly became legends. The happy reunion last until the adult guardian scolded Mason for neglecting his duties. He barked out orders to us, explaining which exercise to start with. Strangely I realized that I actual know these moves.

But the thing is, I don't recall learning them.

* * *

An hour later, Rose was paired up with Mason who had her on her ass fifty times. I had Eddie and once this one time he had me on the mat after beating him over sixty.

"So tell me," Eddie said, helping me up from the mat. "you had little to no training yet you knew all these fighting moves and done them well. How?"

I shrug. "I dunno. Beginners luck?"

"I don't think so. I think you're not telling the whole story. But that's not my business." Eddie said. "At this rate maybe you'll be able to take spring trials."

"I'm sure I'll be ready," I said. "they're making me take extra training with Guardian Belikov."

"Lucky," Eddie said.

"Why is that?"

"He's like the best guardian. I know he comes off all anti-social and shit but when he fights..."

"I seen how he fights." I said. "He had Rose on her ass. Defeat."

Eddie's eyes brighten and he flash me a grin. "Oh really? Rose? Rose 'Badass' Hathaway admitted defeat?"

"Well knowing her, she didn't admit-"

"Well well well," Rose interrupts, walking towards us with a towel to wipe the sweat off her face. "It's nice to know you guys have nothing better to do to talk shit about me behind my back."

Me and Eddie look at Rose then to each other and grinned.

"C'mon Rose. That's not fair." said Eddie. "The whole school is talking shit behind your back."

* * *

Rose and I went to our second period. From what Rose told me, this class was all about being a bodyguard and was required. The instructor was Stan Alto. He was a couple years older than Guardian Belikov but a couple inches shorter. He looks pissed off when he came to class and look at Rose with a mock surprise.

"What's this? No one told me we had a guest speaker here today." His sarcasm annoyed the hell outta me. Already I hate the bastard. "Rose Hathaway. What a privilege! How very _generous _of you to take time out of your busy schedule and your knowledge with us."

I felt myself getting very angry of how much of a dick he was being to Rose. He gestured her to stand up.

"Well come on, come on. Don't sit there! Come up to the front so you can help me lecture the class."

She sank into her seat. "You don't really mean-"

His taunting smile dried up. "I mean _exactly _what I say, Hathaway. Go to the front of the class."

The class went completely silent. Unlike everyone else, Stan Atlo didn't scare nor intimate me.

"So, Hathaway," Stan cheerfully, strolling back up to the front with me. "Enlighten us with your protective techniques."

"My... techniques?"

"Of course. Because presumably you must have had some sort of plan the rest of us couldn't understand when you took an underage Moroi royal out of the academy and exposed her to constant Strigoi threats."

"We never ran into any Strigoi," Rose replied stiffly.

I really didn't want to watch or listen to this asshole embarrass her any longer. Things then went from bad to worse when he started to yell at her for saying that it's safer in the outside world. I could tell she was trying her best not to cry.

After he was done, he ask me to stand up and introduce myself.

"My name is Lena Eades."

"So Lena do you think it's safer out there?" he questions me. Okay now I was annoyed.

"You know," I began. "...I understand what Rose Hathaway did was completely reckless and stupid but she managed to keep her Moroi safe for TWO years and you didn't have to be _unprofessional _and used unnecessary sarcasm to prove your point."

His expression hard and open his mouth to speak but didn't get the chance when his coffee mug suddenly exploded into pieces.

I left before anyone could stop me.


	4. Chapter 4

ROSE

Two classes later, I finally earned my lunch escape. As I stumbled across campus towards the commons, Dimitri fell into step behind me, not particularly godlike-unless you counted his godly good looks.

"I suppose you saw what happened in Stan's class?"

"Yes."

"And do you think it was unfair?"

"A bit. Was he right? Do you think you were fully prepared to protect Vasilisa?"

I looked down at the ground. "I kept her alive," I mumbled.

"How did you fight against your classmates today?"

The question was mean. I didn't answer and I knew I didn't need to. I'd had another training after Stan's, and no doubt Dimitri had watched me get beat up there too. Speaking of, I haven't saw Lena since that incident with Stan's coffee mug shattering.

"Have you seen Lena?" I asked. "She wasn't in my last two classes..."

"She's in different classes. Some with Moroi." Dimitri said, slowing down his pace to match mines.

I raised my eyebrow. "Like she's in classes that's just for Moroi? But she's a dhampir-"

"Yes she is indeed dhampir but remember...she's a special case."

"Oh right with the "moving things with her mind" bit." I shrug. "Well guess it does make since. I mean she can pass for a Moroi. She was so kick ass in first period."

"You're strong and fast by nature. You just need to keep yourself trained. Didn't you play any sports while you were gone?"

"Sure," I shrug. "Now and then."

"You didn't join any teams?"

"Lena was in a swimming club. As for me? Too much work. If I'd wanted to practice that much, I'd have stayed here."

He gave me an exasperated look. "You'll never be able to really protect the princess if you don't hone your skills. You'll always be lacking."

* * *

After chatting with Victor Dashkov and dealing with Aaron's doll-like girlfriend, me and Lissa went look for Lena after taking Lissa to the feeders.

"Have you seen Lena?" I ask Lissa.

"She was in my Basics of Elemental Control class." Lissa answers. "There were a lot of stares. A _lot _of stares. Lots of questions about where we were. Whispering."

"Same. The guys were more concern if Lena was a Moroi or dhampir." I told her.

"I saw Jesse Zeklos hitting on her. And she almost gave him a black eye." Lissa explains and then laughs.

I had almost forgotten about Jesse. He was from one of the twelve Royal families of the Moroi. We use to have a thing before I busted me and Lissa out of the Academy.

"You should've seen her in my class with Stan Alto after he embarrassed me in front of everyone." I said. "Besides why are you in elemental basics? That's a sophomore class."

She eyed me. "Because seniors take specialized class."

We fell silent at that. All Moroi wield elemental magic. It was one of the things that differentiated living vampires from Strigoi, the dead vampires. Moroi viewed magic as a gift. It was part of their souls and connected them to the world.

A long time ago, they had used their magic openly, averting natural disasters and helping with things like food and water production. They don't really do that anymore but the magic was still inside their blood. Academies like St. Vlad's help the Moroi control their magic.

All Moroi specialized in each element: earth, fire, water, or air. Not specializing was like not reaching puberty .

"Is Ms. Carmack still teaching that? What did she say?

"She said she's not worried. She thinks it'll come."

"Do you-did you tell her about-?"

"No of course not." Lissa shook her head.

We drop the subject. It was one we thought about a lot but rarely spoke of.

* * *

Lena was at a empty table when we got to the commons. Well actually I take that back. She wasn't alone anymore when Natalie Dashkov, Victor's daughter and Lissa's "cousin" sat down with her. Natalie's nice but she is the least interesting person in the world. I hope she's not boring Lena to death.

"Lissa!" cries Natalie as she threw her arms around us. Like Lissa she had the same jade green eyes but her hair was jet-black let her father's.

"You're back! I knew you would be! Everyone said you were gone forever, but I never believe that. I knew you couldn't stay away. Why did you go? There are so many stories about why you left!"

Lissa and I exchanged glances as Natalie rambles on. "Oh by the way have you met Lena Eades? She told me she just transferred here-"

"Nat, we met Lena already." I told her. That seems to keep her silent. But only for a moment.

"Have the rumors about dhampirs going missing? Well it's just only the female dhampirs that gone missing-"

I had to cut her off. Female dhampirs going missing? "Wait Natalie. What do you mean?" This information can't be true. Yeah there's been a shortage of guardians, especially with female guardians.

"Where did you get this information from?" Lissa asks.

"Daddy told me about it." Natalie said. "And apparently two girls went missing about a couple weeks ago. from here."

"How is that possible?" Lena questions her. "I thought this was a safe place."

"They don't know how but it could have been an inside job."

I was about to question Natalie more but I notice Lena was clutching onto her head, looking like she was in unbearable pain.

"Lena, what's wrong?"

"Nothing it's a headache." she said quickly. "I have to go." She got up from her seat next to Natalie and quickly took off running.

* * *

LENA

The voices in my head were getting louder. I felt them looking at me. I heard them talking about me. I ran in the halls, not caring where I went I just had to get away from the voices. Then I bump into this black haired guy when I made a quick turn at the right corner.

"Hey." he exclaims.

"Sorry." I said. I look up at him and noticed his eyes was the same shade of blue as mines. And our hair was the same color: black. I could tell he was a moroi because he somewhat smirked at me and his fangs showed.

"I know who you are." he said. "The "dhampir" everyone's talking about."

I rolled my eyes at him. I was getting annoyed that people were questioning my species. "I am an dhampir." I gritted.

"No need for the hostility. Trust me I know your pain." he said, sounding somewhat sympathetic.

"Oh really?"

He shrugs casually. "People don't like to hang around me."

"Why?"

"Might as well tell you before you hear the bullshit rumors." he said. "My parents went Strigoi."

"Okay? I don't see why that's a-"

"They turn Strigoi willingly."


	5. Chapter 5

LENA

Wow, I didn't see this coming at all. "You're parents turn strigoi? By choice?"

I know to become strigoi, the strigoi drains their victims of all their blood and then in return, the strigoi pours their blood into the victim's mouth and they become strigoi. But that was the forceful way. There is one way to become strigoi by choice, but it's only for moroi. They purposely kill another person why feeding. Rose told me about the story of how two moroi from the Ozera family willingly turned strigoi and got killed when trying to grab their son-

"You're Christian Ozera." I finally spoke.

His facial features harden. "Yeah. I'm the guy with strigoi parents." His tone was now bitter. "So now you figure it out. You gonna start thinking I wanna be strigoi?"

"What!? No!" I exclaimed. "I can't judge you from what your parents did."

"I can hardly believe that." His sarcasm rivals Rose's.

"Look I'm telling the truth." I said.

Students was being let out from class before Christian could say more. Some people gave us looks of disapproval as they walk pass us.

_The new girl's hanging with the strigoi wannabe._

_Maybe he's trying to get her to turn strigoi._

I clutch the side of my head.

"I should leave before they get any ideas." Christian said.

"I think it's a bit late for that." I grunted as the voices in my head got really loud.

_She's probably wants to be his personal blood whore._

_Bunch of freaks._

_Blood whore._

I felt someone's hand on my shoulder, probably Christian, and then I just struck at them. Well not with my fist because I haven't touch anyone. I guess it was an unconscious of the mind type of shit.

I didn't see who it was because I was running away.

* * *

I went into my afternoon classes a few minutes before Lissa and Rose showed up. Of course they sat next to me, in the middle of the lecture room.

"Are you ok?" Lissa ask.

"What happened back there? You just took off without saying why." Rose said.

I bit my lip, unsure if I should lie or just tell them the truth. I mean they did handle me being telekinetic pretty well but I had time convincing them I was a dhampir.

"I was hearing voices." I admitted.

Rose and Lissa looks at me like I'm crazy. "Voices? Like inside your head?"

"Like other people's thoughts." I said. "I can't control it so it's random."

Lissa looks at me sympathetically. "I'm sorry."

Rose pats me on the back. "I'm sure you'll be able to control it. With some control of course."

I snort. "Easier said than done. Besides, no offense but I don't think I should get advice on self-control." I told Rose. "Especially from you of all people."

She look slightly offended. "I was trying to help."

"I'm just tired okay?"

* * *

"Alright," Rose said after classes ended. "We're not staying here. I'm going to find a way to get us out."

I slap the back of Rose's head as soon as the words came from out of her mouth. She winces in pain, rubbing the back of her head.

"Ouch." Rose complains.

"Are you crazy? What about the deal you made with Kirova?" I questioned. Surely Rose couldn't be this reckless.

"You think we could really do it a second time?" Lissa asks quietly,

"Absolutely." Rose said with certainty.

"Why?" I whine. "I just finally got all of my stuff shipped here."

"You really would, wouldn't you?" Lissa smiled, like she thought of something funny. "Of course you would. It's just, well..." She signed. "I don't know if we should go. Maybe-maybe we should stay."

I let out a breath of relief. "Thank you reasonable Lissa."

Rose was clearly taken be surprise by her answer. This is one of those rare moments where Rose Hathaway is left completely speechless. "What?"

"Lena saw at class, Rose. I saw you in class," Lissa said. "About missing practice."

"It's not worth it," Rose argues.

"Yes it is." I said. "As your good friend, I'm saying this because I care but you really are behind in training. In other words you are terrible at the moment."

Rose face fell. I could see that my words, along with everyone else's, had grown on her all day. I mean Rose would make an awesome guardian for Lissa.

"Don't take it hard Rose." Lissa said. "You just need the practice. And besides...I haven't had as many...you know, things happening in a while. I haven't felt like anyone was watching or following us."

I instantly felt all Rose's thoughts rush into my brain. I could see a Moroi woman with dark red hair with high cheekbones. I felt fear and paranoia from her as she quickly closes all the blinds in a classroom.

_"You never know whose watching. Or who's following you. Best to be safe. Best to be always safe."_

And instantly, my mind was filled with my own thoughts again. I was so distracted about what just happened, I almost didn't notice Dimitri standing near the gym. Crap I almost forgot me and Rose have private training and based on his expression...we're late.

"Hello Guardian Belikov." I said.

"Lena. Rose. You two are late." he said evenly. He gave a slight nod at Lissa. "Princess."

As we parted ways, I found myself apologizing to Dimitri about being late again. "I'm really sorry we're late. I would have been here sooner but I had to find Rose and I lost-"

"No need to apologize, Lena." Dimitri said softly. "However I expect you to be here on time."

"Okay." I glance over to Rose and saw that her eyes was in a compulsion like daze. She was still walking with us but a bit slower. "Guardian Belikov, can we stop for a minute?"

"We're already late for your training." he calls from behind.

"Something's wrong with Rose." I said.

He instantly turn around, his expression was filled with worry and concerned. He moved quickly towards us, his hands gripping Rose's shoulders.

"Rose?" He calls.

Blinking, Rose focus on his face.

"Are you alright?"

"I ...yeah. I was...with Lissa. I was in her head."

"Her...head?" Dimitri said, unable to believe what she was saying.

I forgotten that sometimes Rose can go inside of Lissa's head, similar to how I can read minds at times. It was part of the psychic bond they share. They only problem was that only Rose could feel, hear or sense Lissa. Lissa couldn't feel Rose.

* * *

After we changed in the gym's dressing room, I felt Rose that was in pain from her earlier classes. It wasn't like I can tell she was in pain but I literally felt it. I was internally freaking out. I never done this before. But I kept it to myself.


	6. Chapter 6

Rose suggested to Dimitri if he would let her rest while he and I did our session. I wasn't surprise when he laugh at the idea. I snickered to herself. She thought he was laughing at her instead of laughing with her.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh," he said, his smile dropping. "You were serious."

"Of course I was! Look, I've technically been awake for two days. Why do we have to start training now? Let us go to bed-I mean me. Lena looks like she can handle it," She whined. "It's just one hour."

I shot Rose a look.

He crossed his arms and looked down at Rose. "How do you feel right now? After all the training you done so far?"

"It hurts like hell." Rose answers.

He then looks over to me. "Lena do you feel the same way?"

I shook my head. Honestly, I did felt some type of discomfort in my body from all the training but it wasn't enough to stop me from training. Actually I felt an extra rush of adrenaline.

"Lena seems to handle it." Dimitri said to Rose. "You'll feel worse tomorrow."

"So?"

"So, you better to jump in now while you still feel...not as bad."

"What kind of logic is that?" Rose retorted.

She didn't argue anymore when he took us to the weight room. He showed us the weights and reps he wanted us to do. As we did as we were told, Dimitri was reading battered Western books. Hm, I never expected him to be the reading type.

"How did you end up as Lissa's guardian?" Rose asked as we did cool down stretches. He didn't answer her right away.

"You went to this school before?" I asked him.

He looks at me. "No. I went to Siberia."

"Like as in Siberia, Russia?" I asks, then I realized I said something stupid. "Well of course you're from Russia. The accent."

"Woah. That has to be the only place worst than Montana." Rose said.

"After I graduated, I was guardian to a Lord Zelkos. He was killed recently." And at that moment, I suddenly felt guilt, sadness and self-hatred. I think I was now taking on Dimitri's emotions.

"I'm sorry." I said. "It wasn't your fault."

"I came here because they need extras on campus." Dimitri explains. "When the princess showed up, they assigned me to her, since I was already around. Not that it matters until she leaves campus."

"Did the Lord die on your watch?" Rose asks.

"No. He was with his other guardian. I was away."

He didn't speak again, his mind going off to when he was with Lord Zelkos. Judging from his thoughts, it seems he and Dimitri was really close. I can see why he felt really sad about it.

* * *

Rose and I returned to the novices' dorm after our session. As it was explained to me, the Moroi lived on the other side of campus near the commons. Dhampirs and Moroi was separate based on lifestyle, like the dhampirs was closer to the gym and training ground. The Moroi barely had windows and if they do, it was tinted for sunlight.

I shared a room with Rose. The room itself was small and plain with white walls, a twin size beds for two people and a desk with Rose's laptop. I saw on one of the beds was a box labeled: LENA. I rummaged through my stuff, pulling out one of my favorite books 'Carrie'. Then I found a picture of me, Rose and Lissa at a Portland. I grab my sketchbook, looking over my drawings. The last picture I drew was a man with sandy blonde hair and a tattoo on the side of his face. The tattoo itself always interested me. It was basically blue, maybe indigo, swirl pattern. Turning back a page, I noticed that I drew the blue swirl by itself. I trace along the lines, fascinated.

"I never saw that one before." Rose said from behind me. "When you do that?"

"I dunno really." I said. "I can't remember."

Rose yawned loudly. "Well it looks nice."

I turn my head to look at her. "Got any messages?"

"Yeah. Glad you're back. What you did was inexcusable. Mom."

Ouch. "Well I'm sure she means it."

"Yeah right." Rose scoffs, putting on her t-shirt and heading to bed. I soon fell asleep afterwards

* * *

I found myself inside of an all white room with a large glass window. I was dressed in a white hospital gown. My wrist and ankles was bound to a cot bed. I was surround by at least five people dressed in white coats. It was confusing. Were they human or Moroi?

_"Subject has started to show possible signs of psychokinetic activity."_

"What are you talking about!? Who are you?!" I struggle against the bonds but it was too strong to break.

_"Don't worry this for your species."_

"My species? What do you want from me?"

They ignored me.

I saw that one of the people had a syringe in their hand. Inside it was some type of metallic yellow or gold liquid. I struggled more, screaming at them to let me go. My pleads was useless as I felt a sharp pinch in my arms.

And then I felt as if my entire body was on fire.

I was screaming at the top of my lungs as they watch in amusement. I heard the sounds of machines letting out warning sounds. The room was shaking uncontrollable and I was dying.

_"We have to stop this! It's KILLING HER!"_

I started to feel like I was going to pass out. In my disoriented vision, I saw someone trying to take off the leather straps from my wrist. Then he was being drag off by some unknown force.

Then was pulled into complete darkness.


End file.
